


Calmaria antes da tempestade

by Ikyelf, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Onde Natsuki visita uma biblioteca local com frequência e se afeiçoa à atendente. Infelizmente, ela acaba descobrindo que o seu orgulho pode mesmo ser motivo de infelicidade.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 2





	Calmaria antes da tempestade

**N** aquele inverno, as luzes coloridas da rua brilhavam, inundando a paisagem acinzentada com belos tons de diversas cores e oferecendo um ar mágico à cidade, afastando assim a escuridão de um céu sem estrelas. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, agasalhadas por confortáveis e aquecidos casacos, entretanto, Natsuki já estava acostumado com a movimentação local e desviava facilmente dos que passavam próximo a si.

A única coisa que a incomodava era como seus passos pareciam pesados, pois seus pés muito bem envolvidos por botas novas e fofas eram engolidos pela espessa neve. Claro, também havia os desatentos que esbarravam em seu pequeno corpo, murmurando um “Desculpa!” meio gritado ou então simplesmente ignorando o fato de quase ter derrubado a garota. Sinceramente, odiava morar em um lugar tão cheio, mas pensava que odiaria viver em uma área mais isolada também. Pensando bem, existia poucas coisas que não odiava. Entre elas, poesias simples e significativas, confeitaria e a dona de longos cabelos roxos.

Natsuki parou e afundou suas mãos nos bolsos aconchegantes de seu longo casaco cor de creme, deixando escapar um fio de vapor pelos lábios rosados e rachados. Detestava a forma como o ar gélido e cortante castigava a sua pele, cuja qual era péssima por ser sensível demais naquela época do ano. Por essa razão, afundou o rosto no macio tecido rosa de bolinhas de seu cachecol, uma tentativa vaga de se defender contra o frio.

Os olhos róseos capturaram a imagem da placa neon de grandes e chamativos letreiros rubros, praticamente sussurrando e seduzindo-a a entrar e dar uma olhada na biblioteca quentinha. Ela riu amargamente com esse pensamento, pois fazia tempo que não entrava lá pelo calor do ambiente, mas sim por uma certa pessoa que trabalhava no local.

Yuri era uma das melhores funcionárias e com certeza uma ótima companhia, por mais que Natsuki tivesse o estranho hábito de mandá-la se afastar e agir de forma rude. Sempre fora alguém difícil de entender, seus sentimentos disputavam frequentemente um espaço especial no meio-termo entre amor e ódio. Porém, a outra mulher, em compensação, era anormalmente calma e parecia sempre tentar agir educadamente com as pessoas, mesmo que seus brilhantes olhos violetas entregassem sua irritação e o tom de voz mudasse de suave para algo mais rígido. Às vezes, a pequena queria dizer “me desculpe por te irritar”, mas seu orgulho não permitia, a situação perdurava e só depois de um longo período de ansiosos e desconfortáveis olhares trocados que tudo voltava ao normal.

A garota de cabelos roxos era uma pessoa tímida e um tanto insegura, contrastante com sua personalidade encantadora, aparência belíssima e um inegável talento para artes. Claro que Natsuki nunca lhe contara sobre tais coisas, afinal de contas, isso seria demasiadamente vergonhoso e ela não queria ter que admitir o quanto admirava-a, como amava cada mínimo detalhe que a constituía, mesmo com as adversidades enfrentadas. Queria sair por cima sempre, jamais se renderia tão facilmente. Porque sua atendente favorita era mesmo amável, mas um tanto irritante com o seu rebuscamento e sua insaciável busca por fazer todos adorarem a complexidade de suas obras preferidas.

Quando a rosada chegava ao caixa as recomendações de livros não lhe faltavam, mesmo que sempre dissesse, entredentes, que não faziam seu estilo e que preferia coisas mais fofas. Yuri não compartilhava do mesmo gosto e isso era motivo de brigas.

Elas tinham muitas discussões, algumas terminavam em ambas rindo timidamente da idiotice na ocasião, já outras em um período de silêncio estranho. Mas, no geral, tudo ficava bem. Yuri era a calmaria antes da tempestade e Natsuki a própria tempestade, juntas formavam uma união inegavelmente deliciosa de se apreciar e compreender. Como John Green uma vez escreveu em uma das várias páginas de seus livros: “se as pessoas fossem chuva, eu era garoa e ela um furacão”. Tal frase as definia bem, muito bem mesmo. E Natsuki não via problemas nisso, na forma como suas qualidades preenchiam os defeitos uma da outra.

Yuri era um ímã ambulante, envolvida por uma serena aura de mistérios e enigmas. Tinha mãos articuladas e calejadas de uma artista, o andar elegante de uma moça de bons modos com longas e graciosas pernas. Adorava ir na biblioteca mesmo quando não precisava checar nenhuma obra em específico, apenas fazendo horinha e, volta e meia, observando a atendente por cima de algum livro aleatório que pescava na prateleira.

Às vezes Yuri erguia os olhos da própria leitura, abandonando seu mundinho especial, e olhava diretamente para Natsuki. A pele de alabastro cremosa, as feições suaves e bem-feitas, os lábios rosados entreabertos e os longos cabelos roxos presos em um coque por uma caneta. Ela era mesmo adorável!

Outrora a rosada sentisse seu mundo inquieto e estressante, era como uma represa tentando conter um tsunami muito maior que ela. Mas olhar para Yuri a acalmava como nunca antes, era ótimo se perder nos orbes sonhadores e isso havia se tornado uma espécie de momento confortável e prazeroso. Não eram muito de falar, embora a companhia sempre fosse bem-vinda. O silêncio compartilhado à duas parecia dizer mais do que suas próprias palavras, hesitantes e baixas.

Ah, como Natsuki tinha medo de irritá-la profundamente ao ponto de que ela não voltasse mais... Se a odiou algum dia, queria pedir desculpas, pois era apenas culpa de seu jeito complicado de ser. Queria saber mais sobre ela, perguntava-se se Yuri lhe contaria mais sobre si mesma caso perguntasse. Contudo, nunca indagava e suas desejadas respostas nunca chegavam. Era quase que tortuoso. Possuíam uma bela amizade, mas era evidente para Natsuki que não ansiava apenas por uma relação amigável. Queria mais, bem mais.

Um dia, porém, Yuri se foi. Não era por se cansar de Natsuki ou por algum motivo relevante e compreensível, mas por um acidente. A irresponsabilidade de um motorista bêbado tirou dela o que ela mais amava, o que tanto lutou para construir e manter. Em poucos instantes, dois anos foram jogados fora. Se sentia quebrada, totalmente em pedaços.

Por semanas, sentiu um buraco incapaz de ser ocultado nos parágrafos da sua vida. O gosto amargo e ruim se alastrando pela garganta, apertada pelo choro que reprimia orgulhosamente. Tampouco seus esforços podiam conter a intensidade de seus sentimentos e, finalmente, Natsuki se afogou em lágrimas. Seu orgulho a impediu de dizer tudo o que Yuri merecia ouvir, de ficarem juntas. Ela já estava cansada disso, de ser tão orgulhosa que momentos importantes para si eram levados embora, destroçados ao vento.

Seria pedir muito que Yuri voltasse?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!  
> 


End file.
